


Relative Pain

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Self-Harm, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Patton's arms hurt and he can't sleep, so he decides to check on Deceit to see how the snek side is doing.The answer is not well, not well at all.





	Relative Pain

Pattons arms ached.

He rubbed his forearms as he walked about the mind palace, in too much pain to sleep. He eventually found himself walking down the hall to Deceits room to check on the snake side, see how he was adjusting to life in the mind palace.

Apparently, the answer was not well at all.

The second Patton got to Deceits door, he heard a wild, agonized scream from the other side. The door swung open at Pattons touched, and the moral side almost screamed himself.

Deceit was convulsing on the golden carpet, clutching his head and screaming. Patton moved so fast that he practically teleported to the youngest sides aid.

“Dee? Kiddo, what’s wrong? How can I help?!” He had to keep from panicking. It would only make this worse.

“A-anx-anx,” Dee screamed again, tears running down the human side of his face.

“Anxiety? You want me to get Virgil?” Dee nodded erratically, and Patton sprinted down the hall, almost knocking Virgil’s door down.

“Patton? What’re you-”

“Please! Just come on!” Patton dragged Virgil away from the computer and to Deceits room. Virgil seemed to forget all hatred for the lying side as he took Dee’s wrists in his own pale hands.

“Dee? I need you to focus on me. It’s okay. Can you name three things you hear?” He spoke slowly and gently, eventually managing to calm Deceit. Dee saw Patton and broke down sobbing again.

“Deceit? What’s wrong?”

“Morality… I’m *not* so sorry…”

Virgil rose uncertainty. “I’m gonna leave you two alone. Come get me if he works himself up again.”

Patton nodded, waiting until Virgil left to say, “you know I forgive you…”

Deceit sobbed again. “That *is* what I meant… But I *don’t* still feel bad for locking you in my room… I *did* realize that, as opposites, my actions affect yours… My hurts…” He rolled up one black sleeve, revealing several bleeding cuts on his arms. “I… I *didn’t* hurt you.”

Patton gasped. “Dee… Why?”

“I… I *didn’t* have a nightmare. About the other dark sides…” He shuddered.

“What about them?”

Deceit took a deep breath. “ when Anxiety left… They *did* have an outlet for their fits of anger. It was *not* me. They would *not* hurt me… I *didn’t* have a nightmare that I was still with them…”

Patton hugged Dee fiercely. “ I told this to Virgil and I’m telling you too… They’ll never hurt you two again. I won’t let them. And when you have a nightmare, there’s no shame in staying with me for the night. Would you like to?”

Dee’s mismatched eyes lit yup. “*No!*”

Patton smiled, picking up the smallest side and carrying him to his room, settling on the bed. Deceit curled up to snuggle against Patton's ample belly, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he drifted off. Patton smiled.

He loved his dark, strange sons.


End file.
